zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Articles for deletion
As a wiki there will be some pages that are not up to standard. On this page, listed are articles up for deletion. All users are invited to participate in the discussions as to whether these articles should be deleted or not. The pages listed will be voted on to reach a consensus. Once a consensus has been reached or a length of time has passed, an administrator will review the discussion and decide what action should be taken. How to list an article # Put on the page to be deleted and save. # Come to this page and create a level 3 header ( Title of page ) discussing the deletion under the Pages listed for deletion header. Speedy deletion Found a blank page? A duplicate? A misspelling? A page filled with nonsense? Try instead using a speedy deletion. Simply type on the page and the page will appear in Category:Speedy deletion candidates. An administrator will check the page and make a decision without the voting process. = Pages listed for deletion = The Legend of Zelda: The Fallen Sage A complete fan made project. We have a page for fan games and every thing that needs to be said about it can be said there. There is plenty of fan games just as big as this one if this gets a page then there is no reason why the others shouldn't get one either. I propose deleting the page and moving all he info that needs to be moved to its section on the fan games page Oni Link 13:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Support # Agreed. --AuronKaizer ''' 14:19, May 9, 2010 (UTC) #sure.Hylianhero777 (talk) 14:20, May 9, 2010 (UTC) # I concur.-- C2' / 15:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) # What the others said. Super duh... 17:23, May 9, 2010 (UTC) # —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:42, May 9, 2010 (UTC) # Agreed. Merge. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:46, May 9, 2010 (UTC) #MERGE!!! --AmazingLink (talk) 21:46, June 13, 2010 (UTC)AmazingLink # Merge (meaning with the other fan made games, I'm assuming) or delete. The 23:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comments # I'll support this if you support the one above. They are both the same thing, yet nobody seems to want to vote on that one. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:53, May 9, 2010 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda 3-Poster Series Iffy... this doesn't necessarily warrant an outright deletion; in fact, an article for merchandise stuff like this is a good idea, but still. At present, this looks bad. --Auron'Kaizer ' 18:48, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Support Oppose #A page for all noteable merchandise might work but I'm doubtful of even that Oni Link 20:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) #Yeah, I agree that this should stay (it is official Nintendo merchandise), but it does need some work. The 21:14, June 13, 2010 (UTC) #With editing it should stay, bu not now. --AmazingLink (talk) 21:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC)AmazingLink # Aggree with amazinglink.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 12:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Comments I made this article at 3 in the morning yesterday and I do agree it could have been written in a better way. I'll eventually get around to fixing it. As for an article on merchandise, that is a great idea. This could just be one section of a '''much' larger article. :I honestly don't know what to do with this. The way it is now absolutely needs to be changed in some fashion or another. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) If we can come up with a standardized way to do official merchandise I would be all for keeping it. Otherwise I'm no so sure. --Birdman5589 (talk) 13:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Weather I don't know, I kind of find the idea interesting, but not in its current form. --AuronKaizer ' 16:11, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Support # It might be good to have something like this, but the page as it is isn't worth keeping. -'Isdrak ''' 16:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) # Keep it. But heavily modify it so it meats our standard format.-- C2' / 16:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) # Definitely not in its current form. Maybe if majorly change around. I'm mostly against it, though. I think it should be incorporated into other articles. The 16:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) # I really cant think of any areas this could properly cover Oni Link 17:52, July 23, 2010 (UTC) # The only time in the series weather has much significance is in Oracle of Seasons...and we have pages for the seasons, so pretty much everything noteworthy is already covered. Jedimasterlink (talk) 20:38, July 23, 2010 (UTC) # Far too broad of a topic. Something like this would only lead to more confusion than it is worth. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:03, July 27, 2010 (UTC) # whutt izh tihs eye dunt eavin 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' ' 03:03, July 27, 2010 (UTC) # It doesn't work as a general page, really. Some information should be kept, but not here. Also, the weather has a few effects on MM (rain causes Magic Beans to grow), and I think there's a little more in another game..... Naxios10 (talk) 09:21, July 27, 2010 (UTC) # If and when it does play any significance, the info can be put on the respective page. --Birdman5589 (talk) 13:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comments I made this page, but I had little information on the subject, and I'm not good at formatting and such, so I would appreciate it if someone could fill in the holes. Nintendo WFC Yes it was in PH but it could be a quick blurb where it is needed on a different page. Only PH links to it and there are few pages that would need to. With the link on the PH page, earlier in the article it already links to the wikipedia entry for the Nintendo WFC. Anyways, that's just my thoughts. --Birdman5589 (talk) 13:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Support Oppose Comments